


A Messed Up Thanksgiving

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Getting caught in a lie, M/M, Multi, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don lies about having to work on Thanksgiving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Messed Up Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> My feeble attempt to write a story about Thanksgiving.

Don was torn about the offer that had just been made to him. Detective Foley had offered him tickets to see the Rangers play on Thanksgiving Day. He couldn't use them himself because he was supposed to be going to his in-laws for the holiday and wouldn't be in town. Before Don thought it completely through, he told Foley that he would take the tickets. Foley handed them over and went on his way. Don called Danny and told him that he had a surprise for him. When Danny asked what it was, Don replied that he wanted to tell him in person.

  


After work, Danny met Don in the parking garage to find out what the big surprise was. On the way home, Don told him about the Rangers tickets. Danny was very excited, but that changed when Don told him that the game was on Thanksgiving......

  


“Awww, man..... there's no way we'll get to go to the game.....”

  


“Why not?”

  


“Don, you know Jackson feels about hockey.....”

  


“I do, but there's only two tickets, and if we tell him that we both have to work, we've got it covered......”

  


“I don't know, Don..... I'm not real crazy about lying to Jackson. You know what his temper is like.....”

  


“Danny, he'll never know.....”

  


“From your lips to God's ears!”

  


“Don't worry..... by the way, let me handle telling him about work, okay?”

  


“Whatever.....”

  


The rest of the ride home was made in silence with each man lost in his own thoughts. Don was imagining the game, and Danny was worried about getting caught lying to Jackson. Though he loved the guy very much, Danny had always been a bit scared of Jackson's temper. Said temper had only been directed at him only once, and that was enough to last for a lifetime.

  


When the guys arrived home, they found Jackson putting together a list of things he needed to prepare Thanksgiving diner. Don told him not to worry about a big meal because he and Danny both had to work.....

  


“Really?”

  


“I'm afraid so..... my number came up in the holiday rotation, and Mac said he wanted Danny at the lab to supervise the lab techs.....”

  


“Well, I guess I'll just make a small dinner and save you two a plate.....”

  


“Jax, you aren't mad about us missing Thanksgiving?”

  


“I'm not mad, Dan, just a bit disappointed. But then I've gotten used to things like this over the years. It's all part of being married to a cop and having another cop as your lover.....”

  


Danny felt his eyes tear up at the resignation in Jackson's voice. Don heard it too, and felt bad for lying to his baby. Later that night, Don tried to assuage his conscience by trying to involve his guys in a lovemaking session. Danny refused and went to go sleep in the guest room. Don tried to start something up with Jackson, but was put on hold so he could go check on Danny. Jackson knocked and waited for Danny to let him in.....

  


“What's wrong, Doodle?”

  


“Nothing..... I just wasn't in the mood.....”

  


“Are you sure you're okay, babe?”

  


“I'm okay..... I just want to go to sleep.”

  


“Okay, I guess I'll see you in the morning....”

  


“Goodnight..... hey, Jax?”

  


“What, babe?”

  


“I love you.....”

  


“I love you too, Doodle.....”

  


Jackson leaned over and kissed Danny and turned to leave the room. Once back in the master bedroom, Don asked if everything was okay. Jackson said it seemed to be, but that he felt there was something Danny wasn't telling him. A chill ran down Don's spine, but he ignored it. He made a mental note to talk to Danny to make sure he didn't blow their cover. He gathered Jackson in his arms, but Jackson was too concerned about Danny to make love with Don.

  


The next morning found the guys scrambling to get ready and out the door on time. Jackson had an employee meeting at the shop, and Don and Danny had to get to the precinct and lab respectively. On the drive to the city, Don talked to Danny about not blowing their cover, and Danny told Don that he didn't like the idea of lying to Jackson. Don told him not to worry because it would all be over in the next two days. Danny promised he wouldn't blow it even though his heart wasn't in it. He just didn't want Jackson to find out.

  


The next day found Jackson going to the market to get the necessary ingredients for dinner the next day. Don and Danny were busy trying to tie up loose ends so they could head home. When they arrived, they were greeted with some seriously tantalizing aromas. Danny asked if there was anything he could do, and Jackson asked him to make the mashed potatos, and when he finished that he wanted him to help with the fruit salad. Don asked why they were having Thanksgiving Dinner a day early, and Jackson's reply shocked him to the core.....

  


“So you and Danny aren't late for your hockey game tomorrow.....”

  


“What did you just say?”

  


“You heard me, Don Flack!”

  


Don cast a murderous glance at Danny who busied himself with prparing the food in front of him.....

  


“Don't look at Danny..... You can blame Ken Foley and Mac Taylor. Ken came by earlier wanting to know if you were going to use the tickets for tomorrow's game, and I told him that you and Danny were going to the game. I called Mac when I got home and asked him if Danny had to work tomorrow. He told me that Danny was off until Monday. I put two and two together and figured out the rest.”

  


“Babe, I'm so sorry....”

  


“I know you are, Don, and before you ask, I'm not mad, just a bit disappointed.....”

  


Don had to admit that he would rather have Jackson mad at him that disappointed in him. He knew he had to try and make this right somehow. Jackson had gone back to cooking and noticed that Danny was awfully quiet. He glanced over at his lover and saw him standing there at the island, tears streaming down his face. He walked over to where Danny stood and put his arm around his shoulder.....

  


“What's the matter, Danny?”

  


“I'm afraid you're mad at me about going to the game tomorrow..... I didn't want to lie to you about it.....”

  


“I know, babe..... if you think about it, you didn't lie to me. Don did all the talking.....”

  


“I know he did, but......”

  


“Danny, don't sweat it. Jackson's right..... I did all the talking.....”

  


“Look, guys, I'm going to say this, and this will be my final words on the subject: Don shouldn't have lied to me, but we'll talk about that later. For now, we're gonna have our dinner, and you two are going to the game tomorrow! Got it?”

  


“But, Jax, what about you?”

  


“What do you mean, Doodle?”

  


“What are you going to do while we're at the game?”

  


“I'll be lazy and enjoy some time to myself..... don't worry, babe, I'll be fine.....”

  


  


  


Epilogue:

  


Don and Danny went to the game and had a great time. Jackson made good on his word and was very lazy the next day. He enjoyed every minute of it! Don and Jackson had a discussion about Don lying to him. Don properly apologized and promised he would talk to Jackson about things in the future.

  


  


THE END

* * *


End file.
